


Sweatshirt

by boxesofflowers, Eeyoreneedsahug



Series: Drabble Fest!!! [16]
Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Domestic, Drabble, Fluff, Friendly competition, M/M, Sharing Clothes, the gray sweatshirt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-16
Updated: 2017-11-16
Packaged: 2019-02-03 04:30:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12741048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boxesofflowers/pseuds/boxesofflowers, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eeyoreneedsahug/pseuds/Eeyoreneedsahug
Summary: The gray sweatshirt is Isak’s favorite...too bad it’s also Even’s favorite.





	Sweatshirt

**Author's Note:**

> From the prompt: isak and even are playfully fighting over who gets to wear the grey sweatshirt

It’d been a couple of days since Isak had gotten to wear his gray sweatshirt. Even had managed to hold on to it for the last couple of days, but now Isak has a foolproof plan to get it back. 

“You were so nice switching over the laundry for me, Even. I can just go down and get it so you don’t have to.”

“No!” Even shouts from the other room. “I can do it! You made breakfast!”

“But I insist,” Isak says walking over to the door. “I got this. It’s the least I can do!” Even slides around the corner. 

“What about your...homework? I can do this!” Isak shakes his head already leaving. 

“Nope! This one is on me!” He closes the door and starts sprinting down the hall and down the stairs. 

“Wait! Isak!” He can hear Even chasing after him. He reaches the laundry room out of breath. He reaches into the dryer and…

“Got it!”

“Fine. Next time, though….” Even trails off.

“You can wear it.”

**Author's Note:**

> Send us prompts [HERE](http://poeandbeaux.tumblr.com/ask)  
> [Chloe’s tumblr](http://chloebeaux.tumblr.com)!  
> [Priscilla’s tumblr ](http://boxesofflowers.tumblr.com)!  
> Originally posted on tumblr as part of poeandbeaux's Drabble Fest!!!


End file.
